


Рандеву с супергероем

by Myth_Pturretdactyl



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Identity Reveal, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myth_Pturretdactyl/pseuds/Myth_Pturretdactyl
Summary: Номер этого агентства Уэйд откопал в одном из журналов, что свалились на него во время прошлой перестрелки. И, по его личному мнению, он заслужил звонок по номеру со страницы с изображением нескольких симпатичных полураздетых парней в секси-версиях костюмов местных супергероев.





	Рандеву с супергероем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Superhero Engagement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192655) by [arrafrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost). 



> ПВП, в котором Паркер зарабатывает на жизнь не только фотографией. SORRY NOT SORRY.

— Дурацкий вопрос, но ваши… ребята берут заказики, если клиенты тоже наряжаются в костюмы и, возможно, собираются быть в маске во время... процесса?

Номер этого агентства Уэйд откопал в одном из журналов, что свалились на него во время прошлой перестрелки. Он выиграл. Просто попутно временно застрял под тяжеленным шкафом и гораздо легче было прострелить черепа оставшихся трёх козлов лёжа под ним, чем, выбираясь, получить ещё кучу ран. А размозжённую голову залечивать ой как долго… Один из уродов припёр здоровенную кувалду. Он что, из видеоигры вылез? Или из комикса Харли Квин? Сейчас как-то совершенно не до кроссоверов.  
Зато ему подвернулась возможность поваляться и пролистать пару журнальчиков — он был свято уверен, что заслужил передышку. А ещё, по его личному мнению, он заслужил звонок по номеру со страницы с изображением нескольких симпатичных полураздетых парней в секси-версиях костюмов местных супергероев.

— Вы ведь не окажетесь нуждающимся в наших услугах супергероем, верно? — осторожно спросил женский голос (так звучат цыпочки с именем типа “Мишель”), не зная, радоваться или остерегаться возможной рекламы от подобного клиента.  
— Не совсем? Скорее уж… анти-героем? Мстители игнорируют мои звонки, а я игнорирую звонки Людей Икс.  
— Хорошо, что вас интересует?  
— Должен сказать, в вашей рекламке весьма соблазнительный Паучонок.  
— Ага, понятно… — на том конце провода воцарилась тишина и Уэйд начал потихоньку выползать из-под завалов. — На данный момент у нас нет свободных Спайди, вас устроит какой-нибудь другой день?  
— Оу, ну, прямо сейчас… — он покосился на свой слегка расплющенный торс и бёдра. В плоти и костях зияли сквозные дыры. — Более чем неудобно. Так, посмотрим, эти повреждения займут… Как насчёт среды?  
— Среды?..  
— Скажем… после обеда?  
— Один свободен с двух до четырёх.  
— Уже нет. Можно записаться, как Дэдпул?  
В трубке снова замолчали.  
— Вы носите красный костюм?  
— Ну, чтобы плохие парни не видели на мне крови?  
— Минутку, пожалуйста.

Кажись, это он зря. Теперь они откажутся предоставлять ему свои услуги. В последнее время он засветился в новостях с парочкой трупов. Конечно, это всё были наркобароны и прочие мудаки, но журналисты не любят обезглавленные тела.  
— Оружие не приветствуется.  
— Да, верно. И не мечтал. Оно у меня лежит в отдельном ящике. Совсем не в том, где игрушки для секса, тот с единорожками.  
— Ага.  
Очередная пауза.  
— Он согласился встретиться с вами в “Mark hotel”. Я должна записать _все_ ваши данные.  
— О-о-о, помпезные пять звёзд. — Уэйду повезло, что работёнка, законченная буквально только что, весьма хорошо оплачивается и завтра он получит свою зелень.

***

Уэйд нервно расхаживал по просторной комнате. Он уже успел накинуть халат… поверх костюма, конечно же. Сюда он пришёл без оружия, как и просили, и теперь ему было слегка не по себе, хоть врагам вряд ли придёт в голову искать его в таком щегольском отеле.  
Тихий стук в дверь заставил Дэдпула замереть. А вот хастлеру в костюме его супергеройского возлюбленного определённо…  
Открыв дверь, он наткнулся взглядом на маску, потрясающе похожую на оригинал. Он работал с настоящим Спайди не так уж и много, причём не столько работал, сколько… Был чем-то занят и Спайди пытался его остановить, либо Спайди был чем-то занят и Дэдпул решал к нему присоединиться, а Спайди постоянно возмущался по этому поводу.

— Ты всю дорогу в маске шёл? — не удержался от вопроса Уэйд (его самого персонал отеля отказывался пускать внутрь, пока он не снял маску. Они сильно пожалели.).  
— Я надел её в коридоре, прежде чем постучать.  
Голос парня заставил его слегка нахмуриться. Вроде бы незнакомый, но какой-то неправильный.  
— Хех, ясненько. Ну… заходи, что ли?  
— Благодарю. — Спайди-хастлер вошёл в комнату, соблазнительно покачивая бёдрами и вызывая у Уэйда повышенное слюноотделение. Эти два часа будут потрясными.  
— Надеюсь, вы без оружия, как предписано договором? — уточнил Спайди, когда Уэйд закрыл дверь.  
— Я бы не направил его на тебя, даже если бы оно у меня было.  
— Хорошо, — Спайди кивнул и скинул пальто и штаны, открывая свой… открытый наряд. Он состоял лишь из красных деталей костюма Паука и заканчивался голубыми стрингами. Нарисованный чёрный паук и очки удивительно походили на настоящие.  
— Ты сам делал костюм или они все такие точные?  
— Что?  
Уэйд медленно приблизился к Спайди-хастлеру.  
— Твой костюм… До жути похож. Даже ткань один в один.  
— В нашем агентстве есть дизайнеры костюмов. Наверное, они перфекционисты.  
— Хотя не так уж много в прессе фотографий нашего дружелюбного соседа Человека-Паука.  
— Уверен, их вполне достаточно. Я не очень слежу за модой на супергероев, это просто моя работа.  
— Ага. Так почему, говоришь, ты тут работаешь?

Спайди скинул ботинки и разлёгся на роскошной кровати. До прихода парнишки Уэйд успел от души на ней поваляться. Она ведь такая _мягонькая_.

— Вы точно хотите потратить свои два часа на рассказ о моём прошлом? — Спайди раздвинул ноги и Уэйд застонал.  
— Нет, — ответил он, забираясь между столь гостеприимно распахнутых ног, — мне… Просто интересно.  
— Моя история интереснее, чем содержимое этих стрингов? — Спайди-хастлер плавно приподнял таз и у Дэдпула практически снесло крышу.  
— Оу, ты хорош, — ухмыльнулся Уэйд, подстраиваясь под движения чужого тела и позволяя своему лицу скользнуть вверх по торсу парня, глубоко вдыхая его запах. — Так я и думал.  
— Что?  
— Ты пахнешь в точности как Спайди. Разве что одеколон странный, не сочетается ни с запахом твоей кожи, ни с запахом ткани, он и сбил меня сначала с толку. — Уэйд сдёрнул с одной из рук перчатку, обнажив довольно отталкивающую (по его личному мнению) кожу, а Спайди-хастлер даже не шевельнулся. Он лишь едва ощутимо вздрогнул, когда Уэйд провёл кончиками пальцев по ткани костюма от горла до самого пупка. — Точно, как я и думал. Та же ткань. Так что скажи-ка мне… Что настоящий супергерой делает в агентстве эскорт-услуг с парнями в костюмах супергероев?  
— Не знаю, о чём…  
— Спайди. Себе можешь врать сколько угодно, но…  
— Это совершеннейшее клише, Уэйд.  
— Ага!

Опуская голову на подушку, Спайди почти наверняка закатил глаза.  
— Ну и как ты догадался?  
— Я только что тебе сказал.  
Парень снова поднял голову.  
— Чего?  
— Дизайн, запах, ткань. Я хороший детектив. Плюс ты не ужаснулся при виде моей кожи, — Уэйд пошевелил в воздухе оголёнными пальцами.  
— Ты не знал во время звонка в агентство?  
— Нет. Ты думал, что я знал?  
— Нет, пока ты не начал перечислять сходства.  
Уэйд моргнул.  
— Погоди-ка… То есть… Ты согласился на эту работу.  
Голова Спайди стукнулась о подушку.  
— Ты знал! Ты согласился, зная, что это я!  
— Я… Я не думал, что это действительно ты.  
— Чушь собачья.  
— Я… Ладно.  
— Ты хочешь переспать со мной.  
— Уэйд, я согласился, потому что мне предложили и потому, что я знал, что ты ничего не сделаешь с любым из ребят. Ну и потому, что так я точно буду уверен, что ты ничего не сделаешь с любым из ребят.  
Дэдпул навис над Пауком, накрывая его тело своим и опираясь ладонями на подушку около головы парня.  
— Ты согласился, потому что хотел.  
— Я…  
— Ты хотел заняться со мной сексом и решил, что подвернулся удачный случай и я не узнаю, что это был ты. Настоящий Спайди.  
— Ебать, Уэйд. — отворачиваясь, прорычал Паук.  
— Ты и собирался.  
Парень снова повернул голову к наёмнику.  
— А с чего ты взял, что я передумал?  
Это привлекло внимание Уэйда. Он вскинул бровь и, наклонившись, поцеловал Спайди в губы, забив на скрывавшие их лица маски. Это целомудренное касание вообще вряд ли можно было назвать поцелуем. А затем он отстранился, скатываясь с парня, и спрыгнул на пол.  
— Потому что я не буду с тобой спать. Но я заплачу, не переживай.  
— Уэйд? — Спайди сел на кровати, скрестив ноги в позе лотоса. Это сотворило… кучу разных вещей с либидо Уэйда прекрасным видом на промежность парня, но наёмник не поддался.  
— Ты же _Человек-Паук_. _Сам_ Человек-Паук. Я не могу воспользоваться тобой.  
— Я совершенно точно пришёл сюда по своей воле. Я этим занимаюсь, Уэйд.  
— Нет, ты занимаешься спасением людей.  
— И этим тоже.  
— Ладненько, время историй. Не волнуйся, это именно то, что я хочу получить от этих двух часов.

Спайди вздохнул, рассматривая потолок, после чего вновь взглянул на Дэдпула.  
— Нам точно стоит тратить время так, Уэйд? Я не ради этого сюда пришёл.  
— Да, ты пришёл ради моего члена, знаю. — Уэйд немного помолчал, разглядывая свою руку. — Что довольно неожиданно. Ты же в курсе, что я выгляжу так _повсюду_ , верно? Не только лицо и руки. Всё тело. Кожа, как сырой фарш.  
— Уэйд, — поморщился Паук.  
— Знаю, там всё очень мерзко.  
— Ты горяч. Просто слишком неуверен в себе, чтобы это понять.  
— О да, я был горяч, сам знаю. А сейчас…  
— По-прежнему горяч.  
— Ты просто хочешь залезть в мои супергеройские штаны.  
— Именно, в этом-то и смысл.  
— Оу… Точно.

Спайди снова вздохнул.  
— Ну ладно… Мне нужны деньги на колледж. Я же не Старк или Кэп. Своих денег у меня нет и меня не спонсирует никакая секретная правительственная организация. Я вигилант*, а не полноправный супергерой. А за фотографии, которые я продаю Джеймсону, платят не так уж и много.  
— О, да, это действительно… Погоди-ка. Ты продаёшь в газету _собственные сэлфи_? И они тебе платят? За сэлфи? Да это блестяще!  
— Знаю, — Спайди стопудово ухмылялся, — я гений.

Уэйд рассмеялся — он не понаслышке знал о гениальности Спайди. О том, что тот сам придумал и сделал свои паутину и костюм, а ещё о том, что он умудряется разруливать ситуации практически без насилия. Спайди во многом был ему примером для подражания.  
— Так… Ты же меня не осуждаешь, да?  
— Чего? — вынырнул из глубин размышлений Уэйд.  
— За… это. — Спайди указал на свой прикид. Прикид, который _продолжал_ издеваться над либидо Уэйда.  
— О, нет, работа в секс-индустрии не повод для стыда. Абсолютно нормальный способ заработка, и, как по мне, его стоит легализовать и наладить.  
— Не скажу, что я удивлён.  
Уэйд пожал плечами.  
— Уж я-то не сужу о человеке по его профессии. Особенно по древнейшей профессии в мире, которую нужно уважать больше и осуждать меньше.  
— Значит ли это, что ты вернёшься в постель?  
— И займусь сексом с настоящим Человеком-Пауком?  
— Да, я именно это имел в виду. — Парень поднял край маски на нос, обнажив изогнутые в улыбке губы.

Уэйд медленно забрался обратно на кровать, нависая над Спайди и позволяя ему так же закатить свою собственную маску.  
— Значит ли это, что ты, наконец-то, назовёшь мне своё имя?  
Парень улыбнулся ещё шире.  
— Не уверен, что ты заслужил это знание.  
— Оу. Вот как, да? — хмыкнул Уэйд, плавно опускаясь всё ниже и ниже вдоль тела Спайди, скользя губами по краям сексуального костюма и порой целуя гладкую кожу вигиланта*.  
— Ага, в точности так.  
— Лады, посмотрим, что ты запоёшь в конце, — Уэйд поцеловал Спайди с внутренней стороны бедра, слегка прикусывая тёплую плоть прежде чем двинуться дальше.  
— Угу, думаю, всё будет пре… Ебать! — Спайди вжался тазом в лицо наёмника, который вобрал в рот мошонку парня сквозь стринги.  
— Мгм, — пробормотал Уэйд, посылая волны мурашек по телу Спайди и выбивая из него стон. Наёмник слегка пососал член героя сквозь тонкую ткань, а затем сдвинул стринги в сторону и обхватил губами головку члена _самого_ Человека-Паука. У него во рту член Человека-Паука. Уэйд облизал нежную кожу, пробуя на вкус предэякулят и ощущая вес члена на языке, его пульсацию, заставляя Спайди стонать. Он бы мог теперь умереть от радости, если бы в самом деле мог умереть. А он не мог. Хотя часто умирал, да, но прямо сейчас… Жизнь была слишком хороша.

— Блядь, Уэйд! — выдохнул Спайди, непроизвольно вскидывая бёдра, когда наёмник сделал ему “глубокую глотку”. Мужчина даже не попытался удержать Спайди на месте, а попросту позволил ему входить в своё горло, словно рвотный рефлекс для него не существовал (а так на данный момент и было, весьма полезное умение). После первого же движения Спайди заставил себя остановиться, на что Дэдпул заворчал и, опустив ладони на задницу парня, подтянул его выше. Тот понял непрозрачный намёк и продолжил вбиваться в рот Уэйда, пока не кончил ему в глотку с громким стоном.  
Уэйд практически без усилий сглотнул и дочиста вылизал член Спайди — кто знает, подвернётся ли ему такая возможность ещё когда-нибудь.  
— Бизнес продвигается неплохо, я смотрю? — беззаботно спросил наёмник, проводя языком по головке чувствительного члена Спайди.  
— Бля-я-я… Да… Да, нормально, Уэйд. На универ хватает, я укладываюсь в своё… Блин, Уэйд, убери, пожалуйста, свой рот и дай мне хоть секундочку передохнуть… Расписание и я успеваю делать супергеройские штуки. Я прекрасно умею распределять время.  
— Отлично же, — ухмыльнулся Дэдпул, падая рядом со Спайди на огроменную кровать с офигительно удобными простынями, — потому что я собираюсь записаться к тебе ещё… Если ты не против.  
— Уэйд, на постоянной основе я тебе не по карману. Честно говоря, я вообще не знаю, как ты сейчас потянул оплату.  
— Я отдал почти все деньги за мой прошлый заказ.  
— Оу.  
— Но я могу набрать ещё больше заказов за ещё б **о** льшие суммы.  
— Уэйд, тебе надо на что-то питаться и платить за жильё, — парень перекатился на живот и приподнялся на локтях.  
— Слепая дамочка вносит за меня квартплату и собирает мебель из “IKEA”.  
— Что?  
— Не бери в голову, — отмахнулся Дэдпул, — я к чему… Если я захочу, то ты вполне мне по карману. А я отлично умею заставлять случаться то, чего я хочу.  
— Ага, — кивнул Спайди, перекидывая ногу через Уэйда и усаживаясь на него сверху, медленно поглаживая кончиками пальцев торс наёмника.  
— Ты растянут? Хочешь, я засуну в тебя пару пальцев?  
— Уф, возможно, я по-любому этого захочу, но да, само собой я растянут.  
— Горячо.  
— Уэйд.  
— Да… Сэм? Сойер? Скотт? — Спайди с недоумением склонил голову набок. — Я угадываю твоё имя.  
— Только на “С”?  
— Спайди начинается с “С”.  
— Моё имя начинается не на “С”, но можешь угадывать, сколько душе угодно. — Отозвался Спайди, стягивая штаны наёмника вниз.— Белья нет, и почему я не удивлён?  
— Мне нравятся ощущения от ткани вокруг моего члена.  
— Ну конечно.  
— Оу… — простонал Уэйд, когда рука Спайди скользнула вдоль его напряжённого члена, вставшего, стоило Уэйду открыть хастлеру дверь. — О, да, меня всегда интересовало, как эта ткань будет ощущаться на моём члене. Как классно, что ты в перчатках.  
— Вовремя ты сказал, я как раз собирался спросить, хочешь ли ты, чтобы я их снял.  
— Никогда их не снимай. Носи их всегда. Носи, словно ты персонаж веб-комикса, который прикрывает ножевое ранение руки, полученное им во время ограбления магазинчика и случайного создания вечно сомневающегося вигиланта.  
— Чего?  
— Ничего, не останавливайся.  
— И не собирался, просто… Чего?  
— Веб-комикс, можешь потом погуглить.  
— Ладно…  
— Ах, это кру-у-у-у-уто!  
— А знаешь, что ещё круче?  
— Эти простыни? Качество на все пять звёзд. Я вызвал тебя в пятизвёздочный отель, знаешь ли.  
— Да, Уэйд, я в курсе. Но я имел в виду свою задницу.  
— О, — кивнул Уэйд. — Да… Этот план звучит куда лучше. Давай сделаем по-твоему.  
— Так я и думал.

Вздохнув, Уэйд откинулся назад, а Спайди тем временем соскользнул к краю кровати и стянул с наёмника штаны, а затем развязал собственные стринги, позволив им упасть на пол. Их пропажа слегка огорчила Уэйда, ведь они отлично завершали костюм и Спайди явно просадил на них дофигища времени, но если Спайди этого захотелось, то… Кто он такой, чтобы спорить?  
Поднимаясь обратно, Спайди огладил внутреннюю сторону ног Уэйда, позволяя ощутить ткань перчаток каждым дюймом кожи, а затем уселся на его бёдра и натянул на него презерватив.  
— Отлично смотришься, — бросил Уэйд, замерев, пока Спайди направлял его в себя.  
— И ты; уверен, под этой маской ты весь красный.  
— На самом деле ты не хочешь этого видеть. — Нахмурился Уэйд.  
— О, вообще-то, хочу. Я хотел увидеть твоё лицо уже… — Спайди медленно опустился, позволяя головке члена Уэйда скользнуть в себя с удивительной лёгкостью; наверное, охренительно смазался. — Очень давно. Но только если ты сам хочешь мне его показать.  
— Оно кошмарное.  
— Уэйд.  
— Хочешь позвонить Хорьку*? Он много чего может сказать о моём лице, всякой довольно остроумной фигни.  
— Ох, блядь, — простонал Спайди, полностью опустившись на член Уэйда.  
Уэйд едва сдерживался, закусив щеку, чтобы не дёрнуться, ведь _на его члене сейчас восседал Человек-Паук_.  
— С фига ли это всё реально?  
— Знаешь, ах… — Спайди плавно приподнял бёдра, — я и так вижу половину твоего лица и мне это не, бля-я-ядь, — Спайди опустился обратно, — никак не мешает. Вообще-то, меня всё _очень_ заводит.  
— Не пытайся уболтать меня, Спайди. Я оставлю при себе парочку собственных секретов, как и ты сам. — С этими словами Уэйд обхватил талию Спайди и качнул тазом вверх. Тот подавился воздухом, и, пытаясь удержать равновесие, наклонился вперёд и схватил Уэйда за плечи. Похоже, это было неожиданно, так что Уэйд перекатился по кровати, обнимая спину Спайди и вдавливая его в супер-пупер комфортный матрас глубокими мощными толчками.  
— Блядский боже, Уэйд! Сильнее!  
— Хех.  
— Силь… Э, ты чего?  
— Я только заметил, что, трахаясь, ты материшься.  
— Да ты… С чего это вообще… — Спайди вскрикнул, когда Уэйд развёл его ноги в поисках лучшего угла, — важно?  
— Потому что ты никогда не матерился на миссиях. Я слышал от тебя “мамкин сын”.  
— Да, я… Я не… Ох, ебать! Да пофиг сейчас. Еби сильнее!  
— Понял, босс, — ухмыльнулся Уэйд, вбиваясь бёдрами между разведенных в стороны ног.

Затянутыми в перчатки руками Спайди стискивал простыни на ритмично поскрипывающей кровати — хорошо хоть, она не долбилась об стену, это же всё-таки пафосный отель — и старался подстроиться под движения Уэйда. Довольно непростое занятие, учитывая выбранный Уэйдом угол, но зачётная гибкость была супергеройской фичей Спайди.  
— Уэйд… Уэйд, я сейчас…  
— Давай, малыш. Кончи для меня. — Промурлыкал Уэйд, потираясь бёдрами о героя, а затем почти полностью выходя из него и резко вдавливаясь обратно. — Ты сможешь кончить только от члена или ты хочешь…  
— Нет! Нет, не трогай, я хочу… Быстрее. Двигайся быстрее.  
Уэйд послушно ускорился. Может, он за это и платит, но Спайди будет охуительно. Сам он и так получил куда больше, чем надеялся, так что теперь осталось всего лишь дать Спайди больше, чем тот надеялся.  
А он надеялся. Он принял заказ, зная, кто придёт. Зная, что будет спать с Дэдпулом.  
Уэйд замедлил толчки.  
— Уэйд! Давай же! Быс… — Спайди запнулся, удивлённо приоткрыв рот, стоило Уэйду дотронуться до маски. Он открыл Спайди своё лицо, и они оба замерли. Спайди склонил голову, рассматривая открывшийся вид, и Уэйд изо всех сил пытался не отвести стыдливо глаза.  
А потом Спайди потянулся вверх, обхватывая одной рукой шею Уэйда и втягивая того в страстный поцелуй. Чистейшее блаженство. Уэйд испытывал подобное ровно один раз. Недолго… Такие моменты всегда короткие, но Уэйд собирался насладиться этим поцелуем и эмоциями, прокатившимися по его телу.  
Он снова начал двигаться, жарко целуя Спайди в ответ, пока тот со стоном не разорвал поцелуй. Он содрогнулся всем телом и, кончая, впился в наёмника ногтями. Следом за ним кончил и Уэйд, с рыком прижавшись лбом к шее Питера и спуская в презерватив.  
— Ох ты ж…  
— Охренеть, Спайди, это было…  
— Питер.  
— М?  
— Моё имя.

Уэйд моргнул, касаясь губами ключицы Питера.  
— Это было офигительно, Питер. Могу я звать тебя Пит? Пити?  
— Да после такого как хочешь, блядь, зови.  
— Ладушки, малыш, — ухмыльнулся Уэйд, обнимая Питера и расслабляясь, лёжа на нём.  
— Ты вообще-то тяжёлый…  
— Угумс… А ты супер-сильный.  
— Слезь с меня — и сможешь быть большой ложечкой.  
— Замётано, — усмехнулся Уэйд.  
Оба вздохнули, улёгшись поудобнее и восстанавливая дыхание. Уэйд стащил с себя использованный презерватив и крепко обнял Питера.  
— Так… Когда там у тебя следующее окно?  
— Чтобы узнать это, тебе придётся позвонить в агентство, правда? Я, кстати, Спайди номер три. — С широченной улыбкой заявил Питер.  
— Чего-о-о? Не Спайди номер один?  
— Двое устроились в агентство до меня.  
— А… Ну, логично. Но для меня ты всегда номер один.  
Питер рассмеялся и повернул голову, бросая на Уэйда взгляд и целуя того в подбородок.  
— Неудивительно.  
— Знаешь… Ты до сих пор в маске.  
— Ага, — кивнул Питер, глядя на Уэйда сквозь линзы (ну или Уэйд так вообразил).  
— Я свою снял.  
Питер помолчал, а затем его губы изогнулись в улыбке.  
— Я назвал тебе своё имя.  
— Я своё давно тебе назвал.  
— Не-а, твоё имя мне сказал Колосс на общем собрании.  
— Вот чёртов сталешарый! — пробормотал Уэйд. — Ладно, баш на баш. В следующий раз ты снимешь маску.  
— Правда? И что мне за это будет?  
Уэйд шепнул Питеру кое-что, поглаживая пальцами его грудь.  
— О… О, да, это может сработать. — Ухмыляясь, Питер снова опустил голову на подушку, устраиваясь в объятиях Уэйда. — У тебя осталось тридцать три минуты.  
— Давай пока поваляемся… А оставшиеся две минуты и сорок пять секунд потратим на второй раунд.  
Питер фыркнул:  
— Похоже на план.

**Author's Note:**

> *Вигиланты — персоны или группы, целью которых является преследование лиц, обвиняемых в настоящих или вымышленных проступках и не получивших заслуженного наказания, в обход правовых процедур.  
> *Ласке? Марвелпедия расходится во мнениях.


End file.
